Network slicing refers to the partitioning of the same physical infrastructure to support different service requirements via different network slices. For example, each network slice might have separate traffic on the user plane and the control plane, such that user traffic and control traffic on a first network slice does not interfere with user traffic and control traffic on a second network slice. In this way, a network slice operates as a virtual network with dedicated resources (e.g., which can be adjusted dynamically) partitioned from the total resources allocated to a base station.